


Parody: Behti Hawa Sa Tha Woh

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [4]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Kumara Varma lives to tell the tale, and narrates his story to Amarendra Baahubali as a parody of Behti Hawa Sa Tha Woh.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Parody: Behti Hawa Sa Tha Woh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts).



Chakoo le aaya tha woh.

Maarne tumhen aaya tha woh

Kahaan gaya use dhoondho…

Mujhko jisne veer banaya

Us baahubali ka hatyara

Banne ki ummeed mein aaya tha woh!

Kumaar magar kam nahin kisi se–

Meri talwaar ke jhonke se

Seedha yam ke dwar pahuch gaya hai woh.

JIska bhi banda tha woh,

Kaan khulke sun le woh…

Kumar se bachke rahiyo!


End file.
